Sakit gigi
by JaeMarkLee
Summary: Ketika Taeyong tiba-tiba jadi pendiam tanpa alasan, member Nct menyangka itu karena Jaehyun. Sedangkan Jaehyun sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa. "Berisik"-TY, "Hyung marah sama aku?"-JH,"GAK" itu semua karena giginya. JAEYONG! YAOI!. Warn! Typo, bhs non konsisten.


**Sakit Gigi**

 **BL, BxB, Yaoi, Brothership**

 **Cast :**

 _\- Lee Taeyong_

 _-Jung Jaehyun_

 _and Nct 127 member_

 ** _Summary :_**

Ketika Taeyong tiba-tiba jadi pendiam tanpa alasan, member Nct menyangka itu karena Jaehyun. Sedangkan Jaehyun sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa. "Berisik!"-Ty. "Hyung marah sama aku?"-JH. "GAK" itu semua karena giginya.

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00, tapi ruangan luas yang biasanya langsung terisi penuh oleh 9 orang laki-laki tampan dan manis yang bersiap melakukan aktifitas, kini terlihat lenggang. Ya, kesibukan boygrup rookie Nct 127 memang sedikit berkurang setelah menyelesaikan promosi mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Hanya Haechan dan Mark yang masih sibuk karena Nct Dream baru saja Comeback. Sedangkan Johnny dan Jaehyun, baru akan melakukan aktifitasnya sebagai Dj besok.

Beberapa member masih sibuk berkutat dengan selimut dan bantal mereka, karena semalam mereka baru saja sampai dari LA setelah menghadiri acara musik tahunan yakni _Kcon._ Kecuali Mark dan Haechan yang kini tengah bersiap untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka bersama Anak Dream, ditemani Taeyong yang sedang mempersiapkan kebutuhan mereka berdua.

"Nah, udah siap." Taeyong memberikan tas ukuran sedang kepada Haechan dan Mark.

"Hyung, harusnya istirahat aja." ucap Mark

"tidak apa-apa, cepat berangkat manager-nim udah nunggu."

Mereka berdua mengangguk kemudian melangkah keluar, masih diikuti Taeyong yang bermaksud mengantar hingga ke mobil. Dan memastikan mereka berangkat dengan keadaan baik.

Di dalam mobil, Mark sedikit merasa aneh dengan Taeyong. Memang tidak terlalu kentara, tapi Mark bisa merasakan perbedaan sikap Taeyong tadi.

"Chan kamu ngerasa gak, kalo tadi Tae hyung. keliatan sedikit aneh."

"Aneh apanya? perasaan biasa aja"

Tuh kan, yang peka itu cuma dia doang. Mark diam sebentar sebelum menjelaskan keanehan Taeyong tadi.

"Tadi itu, Taeyong hyung lebih pendiam. Biasanya dia kan bakal ngoceh soal kita gak boleh ini gak boleh itu, harus hati-hati segala macem. Iyakan?"

Mendengar penjelasan Mark, Haechan mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Mark barusan.

"Iya yah, apa Taeyong hyung ada masalah? masa sih dia masih marah soal Jaehyun hyung ke fiji."

"Kaya nya bukan karena itu deh, tapi penyebab nya pasti masih Jaehyun hyung."

Hening, mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Entahlah apa masalah yang tengah Taeyong alami, yang pasti itu disebabkan oleh orang bernama Jaehyun. Menurut pikiran mereka.

-

Setelah selesai dengan kedua maknae grup mereka, kini Taeyong sibuk di dapur mengolah bahan makanan untuk sarapan pagi. Masih belum ada member yang bangun, tapi tidak masalah Taeyong sudah terbiasa dengan aktifitas dipagi harinya ini. Sambil mengiris sayuran, Taeyong mengernyit merasa sakit pada salah satu gigi bagian kanannya.

"Aduh, kok sakit lagi sih. Perasaan kemarin udah minum obat." gumam Taeyong lirih, sambil terus mengiris wortel meski sedikit terganggu dengan rasa berdenyut pada giginya.

"Hyung. "

"Hmm"

Taeyong menoleh mendapati Doyoung melangkah mendekat kearahnya, yang sepertinya baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab, dia masih terlalu fokus dengan rasa sakit di giginya dan sayuran yang tengah ia potong. Doyoung yang sebelum nya tidak pernah dicuekin oleh Taeyong mengernyit, biasanya lelaki berambut pink itu akan langsung melontarkan seribu perintah padanya.

"Hyung. aku cuci sayurannya ya?"

hening.

"Hyung."

masih hening.

"HYUNG!"

"Berisik! kalo mau bantuin, bantuin aja. Nih aduk sup nya!"

Lah.Kenapa jadi kena bentak Doyoung terdiam, _Aneh_ batinnya. Sambil mengaduk sup, sesekali dia melirik Taeyong disamping nya yang tengah menyiapkan piring untuk di taruh di meja makan. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, bibir cherry nya senantiasa terkatup. _'Ini pasti ulah Jaehyun.'_ batin Doyoung lagi, dia janji bakal cukur sampe botak itu rambut Jaehyun, kalo beneran dia yang bikin Taeyong diam seperti itu.

-

Selesai menata semua makanan di meja, Taeyong mendudukan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi kosong menunggu member lainnya selain Doyoung, karena dia sudah ada didepannya. Giginya masih terasa sakit, membuat nya kehilangan selera makan.

Johnny, dan Taeil baru saja datang disusul Winwin, dan Yuta, Mereka semua duduk mengisi kursi yang kosong. Jaehyun? seperti nya dia masih tidur.

"Wah, sepertinya enak. Pasti Taeyong yang memasak benarkan?"

Taeyong hanya berdehem merespon ucapan Yuta, ia sama sekali tidak mood untuk berbicara giginya selalu berdenyut ngilu jika membuka mulut.

Suasana di meja makan terasa begitu mencekam, karena Taeyong terus memasang wajah dingin nya itu sangat menyeramkan bagi seluruh member. Bahkan untuk menelan makanan saja, terasa sulit. Johnny berdehem cukup keras untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana, tapi seperti nya salah karena Taeyong malah memberikan tatapan _tsundere_ nya yang cukup mengerikan

"euh... sesuatu menyangkut di tenggorokanku ma-maaf."

Taeyong tidak peduli, ia kembali memakan makanannya perlahan agar tidak mengenai giginya yang sakit.

"Selamat pagi Taeyong Hyung" suara bass Jaehyun sedikit mengagetkan Taeyong. Dan _Krekk_ , giginya.

"ARGH" _prak._

Teriakan Taeyong dan bantingan sendoknya pada meja, menghentikan langkah Jaehyun yang hendak mendekat juga aktifitas makan para member. Mereka menatap horor Taeyong yang tengah menutup sebagian mulutnya, dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearah Jaehyun.

"Berisik! " Singkat, tajam, dan menakutkan. Taeyong berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Johnny, Taeil, Winwin, Doyoung, dan Yuta kompak menatap Jaehyun yang masih mematung. Jaehyun yang merasa diperhatikan oleh teman-teman satu grup nya melihat kearah mereka yang juga menatapnya seakan mengatakan _Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan._

"Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?"

Jaehyun tahu mereka semua pasti berpikir jika ia adalah penyebab perubahan sikap Taeyong, padahal dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kamu melakukan sesuatu pada Taeyong?"-Doyoung

"Tidak, -"

"Bohong, kamu pasti menyakiti Taeyong. Kamu.. berselingkuh dengan Johnny ya?"-Yuta.

"Uhuk, Sialan! kenapa aku dibawa-bawa,"-Johnny

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"LALU KENAPA?"-All

Wow, mereka bisa kompak juga ya. Kalau saja Jaehyun punya kekuatan teleportasi, sudah dari tadi ia kenyang makan di restoran disamping dorm mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Jaehyun lesu, lapar itu yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Kamu harus menemui Taeyong, dan buat mood nya baik. Kami tidak mau hidup seperti di rumah hantu."-Doyoung.

"Iya, tapi biarkan aku makan dulu."

"Silahkan."

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan sarapan, yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat lalu. Jaehyun yang memang sedari tadi kelaparan, langsung melahap apapun yang ada di meja.

-

Taeyong saat ini tengah bergelung di kamarnya, giginya masih sakit. Sudah hampir tiga kali dia bolak balik ke toilet untuk menggosok gigi, tapi rasa sakitnya tidak juga hilang. Ya, setidaknya member lain tidak tahu perihal sakit giginya, kalau mereka tahu bisa-bisa ia jadi bahan ejekan. Apalagi Taeyong adalah member paling bersih dan teratur. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan giginya sakit, sedangkan ia sangat rajin menggosok gigi.

Tidur mungkin bisa meredakan rasa sakit, tapi Jaehyun? _Oh tidak._ Taeyong yang baru saja akan memejam kan mata, kembali terjaga saat mengingat kejadian di meja makan tadi.

Tok Tok Tok

" _Hyung, kamu didalam? apa hyung sakit?"_

Panjang umur, Taeyong segera bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Niatnya ingin membukakan pintu, tapi lagi-lagi giginya berdenyut kali ini lebih sakit.

Tok tok tok tok tok.

" _HYUNG, dengar kan?"_

Taeyong semakin meringis kesakitan, suara ketukan pintu membuat sakit pada giginya bertambah.

"BERISIK!"

" _Hyung, marah sama aku?"_

"GAK".

Kan, Jaehyunnya kena bentak lagi, nanti deh Taeyong minta maaf kalau sudah sembuh. Lagi pula giginya, sangat tidak bisa dikompromi.

-

Jaehyun menunduk lesu, langkahnya diseret menjauh dari pintu kamar Taeyong dan Johnny. Sepertinya member lain benar, jika ia telah membuat kesalahan. Tapi apa, bahkan dia belum bercengkrama seperti biasanya dengan Taeyong setelah kepulangannya dari fiji.

Dengan tidak bersemangat Jaehyun menghampiri member lainnya yang tengah sibuk menonton film, meski tahu pasti bakal ada pertanyaan yang akan mereka lontarkan.

"Gimana, udah ngomong sama Taeyong?"

Tuhkan, sambil menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Yuta tadi.

"Belum, Taeyongie Hyung nya gak mau buka pintu."

"Kamu pasti buat kesalahan yang besar Jae!"-Johnny

"Tega banget sih kamu nyakitin Taeyong." -Taeil.

"Minta maaf Jae!" -Winwin.

Bisa kubur Jaehyun sekarang, lebih baik ia tuli dari pada mendengar ocehan para member yang malah menambah beban pikirannya.

-

-

Pukul 10 malam, semua penghuni dorm sudah tertidur lelap. Kecuali Taeyong yang seharian ini ia sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamar, masih karena giginya dia sama sekali tidak terlelap. Melirik kearah ranjang yang berpenghuni seorang Johnny seo, yang sudah nyenyak dengan bantal gulingnya. Sambil memegang pipinya, Taeyong beranjak dari ranjang. Inginnya membangunkan Johnny, untuk menemaninya membeli obat keapotek terdekat. Karena jika dibiarkan, dia tidak akan tidur semalaman. Tapi urung, Taeyong memilih keluar dari kamar, sepertinya dia butuh Jaehyun.

Sedikit menyeret langkahnya, masih dengan memegang pipi sebelah kananya yang terlihat bengkak, Taeyong sampai di depan pintu kamar Jaehyun.

Tok tok tok

" _Iya"_

 _Cklek_

Beruntung Jaehyun yang membukakan pintu, Taeyong yang sudah tidak tahan dengan nyeri pada giginya menangis dihadapan Jaehyun. Tentu saja yang lebih muda kelabakan mendapati seorang terkasih nya menangis begitu saja.

"Hyung, kau sakit? pipi mu bengkak?"

Sambil merangkul tubuh Taeyong, sesekali mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

"Kamu tidak akan tertawa kan jika aku mengatakan 'aku kenapa'?"

"Tentu saja, tidak akan Hyung. katakanlah."

"Aku.. Sakit gigi."

Hening

Jadi, semuanya karena gigi bukan Jaehyun. Seharian dia mendengar ocehan para member itu karena gigi. Tapi, setidaknya dia tahu Taeyong tidak marah padanya.

"Hmmm, jadi seharian hyung diam. itu karena sakit gigi?"

Taeyong mengangguk, imut sekali di mata Jaehyun.

"Yasudah, biar aku obati. Ayo!"

Jaehyun menarik Taeyong untuk mengikuti nya ke ruang tengah, mendudukkan tubuh Taeyong di sofa yang empuk. Sementara ia mencari peralatan untuk mengobati gigi Taeyong, mulai dari kapas, air, dan beberapa obat.

Setelah semua siap, Jaehyun duduk disamping Taeyong.

"Buka mulut nya Hyung!"

Tanpa protes, Taeyong menuruti perintah Jaehyun.

"Ada lubang kecil"

Dengan menggunakan pinset Jaehyun mengambil segulung kecil kapas, kemudian mencelupkan nya kedalam air obat.

"Tahan, ini tidak akan sakit."

Dengan perlahan Jaehyun memasukan kapas tadi kedalam mulut Taeyong, meletakkannya pada lubang kecil pada gigi Taeyong.

"Sudah, selesai. bagaimana?"

Taeyong merasakan giginya tidak terasa sakit lagi, kapas tadi terasa dingin dan menempel sempurna pada gigi yang terasa sakit tadi.

"Lebih baik, terima kasih Jae."

Jaehyun tersenyum, akhirnya Taeyong kembali ceria dan imut. Ugh, Kalau tidak tahu Taeyong sedang sakit gigi sudah pasri pipi itu habis dicubiti oleh Jaehyun.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

 _Cup_

Kecupan kilat pada bibir Taeyong, sukses membuat si empunya merona. _Aduh imutnya_ batin Jaehyun.

"Biar cepat sembuh"

Taeyong tersenyum malu, menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya. Jaehyun merengkuh tubuh kecil Taeyong pada pelukan hangatnya.

"Tidur disini saja Hyung."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Taeyong berbaring diatas tubuh kekar Jaehyun, menempatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang terasa nyaman. Tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya menambah sensasi hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Sangat nyaman. Matanya dan juga Jaehyun mulai terpejam.

"Maafkan aku, atas kejadian tadi pagi." gumam Taeyong, dengan mata terpejam.

"Hmmm, tidak masalah. Jika akhirnya seperti ini."

Jaehyun mengelus rambut pink Taeyong, sambil sesekali mengecup nya penuh kasih sayang.

Taeyong tersenyum, matanya terbuka untuk menatap wajah pangeran berkuda putihnya yang sudah terpejam.

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan ia daratkan di bibir tebal itu.

"Selamat malam"

Sakit giginya hilang, dan mendapatkan kenyamanan. Kenapa tidak dari tadi pagi ia menemui Jaehyun saja. Ck ck ck.

-

-

-

 ** _END_**

-

-

-

ooOO0OOoo

Ciat XD kemaren sosoan bikin Markchan gagal lagi, sekarang Jaeyong ambyar XD. Sebenarnya OTP aku itu apa? Semuanya yang penting ngefeel aku bikin wkwkwkwk.

Untuk Jaeyong shipper tolong jangan bunuh saia :'(. Ini absurd banget sumpah gak ngefeel,ngebosenin eakan?. Btw ini requestan dari **_Jaeyong sweety_** , dan ceritanya terinspirasi dari saya yang lagi sakit gigi :''''

Yasudahlah, ada yang baca aja udah seneng. Reviewnya boleh lah hehehe

 ** _Review juseyo~~~~_**

 ** _TTD Jae_**


End file.
